


极夜

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua





	极夜

黑色是影子的颜色，影子是光明的反面。黑暗里掩藏着人世丑恶，风是鬼魅喧嚣，它们踏过道德法律的界限，在罪孽里狂欢。

黑羽结束了工作，并没有像以往一样用白色翅膀飞向天空。出其不意、意想不到才是魔术师所要展现的惊喜。他将手揣进衣兜，钻石的棱角有些扎手，这次依然不是潘多拉，黑羽心里默默盘算着要宝石要以什么样的形式还回去比较好。  
街道上空无一人，他的影子在街灯下变长又变短，最后又变长，如此循环往复。偶尔走在这样的街道上，就如同站在落幕的舞台上，热闹已经陪同观众散场，留下来的只剩下他自己的冷清。  
“呀！”拔高而短促的惊叫从幽深的巷子里传出。  
黑羽偏头看向那条巷子，连路灯都没有，从中透出的浓郁暗色令人望而却步，但是他还是迈了进去，没有迟疑。  
“你别过来！”女生的声音因为过度害怕而走了音调。  
“我说，这么晚了，你单独出门不就是勾人嘛？这会还装什么装呢？”男人低声咒骂了一句，黑羽没有听清，看样子应该是句侮辱人的话。  
“喂喂，这么对待一位lady真的好吗？”黑羽阻止说，一把将女生拉在身后。  
但在说话间男人的手上拿着一个喷雾对着女生喷去，而黑羽的动作虽然挡住了女生，却暴露了自己，正好被喷雾命中。  
“啧。”见喷错目标，男人啐了一口，“多管闲事，搅了老子好事。”他狠狠撞了一下黑羽的肩膀离开了。  
“小姐，你没事吧？”黑羽问。  
女生眼含泪水摇了摇头，轻声道：“没事……谢谢。”  
黑羽突然感到一阵晕眩，他难受地靠着墙壁，说：“那就赶快离开，报警吧。”  
女生点点头，向着他鞠了一躬说：“今天真的太感谢您了。”  
黑羽没有理她，他只觉得头晕得难受，他想到刚刚他吸进的喷雾，果然是流氓手段。  
女生小跑着离开了巷子，黑羽揉了揉自己的太阳穴，企图让自己恢复一点清醒，刚想离开巷子，就被强烈的光束晃了眼睛，他抬手捂着眼睛，从手指的缝隙中看向来人。  
男人嘴里叼着一根烟，烟头的火光在黑暗中明灭，他把手电筒的光束从黑羽脸上挪开，邪笑着凑近说：“刚刚太黑没看清，没想到你长得比那女的还好看，老子这辈子还没尝过男人的滋味，不如……今晚试试？”说罢，他朝着黑羽的脸上吐了一口烟。  
烟雾呛得黑羽狠狠咳嗽着，熏得他脑子更昏沉了。  
“这本来是给那女人吃的，现在就便宜你了。”男人从怀里掏出一个药瓶，取出一粒胶囊，掐着黑羽的下巴使劲强塞了进去。  
黑羽本想吐出那粒药，可对方紧跟着往他嘴里灌水，迫于吞咽的本能，喉咙滚动，药和水一起吞了进去，他掐着自己的喉管咳嗽着，眼神凶狠地看着男人。  
夜风吹拂，树影摇曳，无数的魑魅魍魉在影子里扭动着身躯，那是人间的恶意。  
黑羽身上穿着的衣服被水打湿了一大片，他掏出扑克牌枪指着眼前的男人。  
男人冷笑着上前：“拿个玩具枪吓唬谁呢？让我好好疼你吧。”  
扑克牌瞬间飞出，锋利的边缘划伤了男人的脸颊，他摸了摸自己脸上的伤口，血迹沾在手指上，他把手指凑到唇边，伸出舌头舔了个干净，“够劲。”  
黑羽此时喘着粗气，明明是再简单不过的动作，做起来却困难至极，这一下已耗尽了他的力气，他的手臂软软地垂在身侧，手指一松，扑克牌枪落在了地上。身体内就像燃起了一团熊熊烈火，焚烧着他的五脏六腑，浸湿的衣服紧贴着皮肤，都能让他想发出舒服的喟叹。  
他顺着墙慢慢往下滑，只觉得他的理智已经濒临崩溃的阶段。真应了那句老话，阴沟里翻船。黑羽现在已经顾不上身边有一个对自己虎视眈眈的男人了，他的眼神已经逐渐涣散，身体里潜藏的欲望已经醒来，开始在血液里肆虐，席卷他的全身。  
“嘭！”巨大的碰撞声，在黑羽的耳边响起。他费劲地聚焦在面前的画面上，刚刚耀武扬威的男人已经凄惨倒地，在他的身边是一个正在泄气的足球。一个男子持着一束灯光缓缓走进巷子。  
“你还好吗？”男子问。  
黑羽心里泛着苦，来的人正是继第一代基德克星的第二位基德克星——工藤新一，虽然两代克星的内里都是同一个灵魂。他不敢应声，试图站了起来，无奈脚下发虚，不但没能掩饰自己的状况，还踢动了脚边掉落的扑克牌枪。  
响动让两个人愣在了原地。  
工藤试探着说：“……基德？”  
要不是他实在没有力气给自己易个容，他是真不想正面回答他的话。  
“晚上好呀，名侦探……”黑羽扶着墙尽力维持着“不动声色”，喘着气说。  
“你怎么了？”  
黑羽此时没有力气再理会他的话，身体里的火焰愈烧愈烈，陌生而熟悉的渴望在他的大脑里叫嚣，想要……想要释放……想从这样的烈火中得到解脱……  
他身体发软向前倒去，预想之外又在意料之中，他落入了对方的怀抱，好闻的皂角香味从对方身上的衣服上传来，略微扑灭了他身体内的火焰，但没过几个呼吸，火焰比之前更旺盛，衣料稍微的摩擦都能引起他身体的战栗。  
工藤帮黑羽系好安全带，车顶的小灯逐渐熄灭，狭小的空间里又陷入了黑暗，只有街边昏暗的街灯斜斜从车窗照了进来，落在副驾那人俊俏的半张脸上。  
黑羽将自己的脸颊贴在冰凉的玻璃上，但很快玻璃也沾染上了他身体的炽热，他难耐地靠躺在座位上，用着喑哑的声音和身旁的人搭着话：“你今晚……怎么会在这？”  
工藤平稳地开着车，道：“这本来是毛利大叔的委托，但是他生病了，小兰无奈只得拜托我过来。这附近流窜着一个强奸犯，专门对深夜的独身女子下手，委托人总觉得最近回家有人跟踪她，于是我就过来看看情况，没想到还有额外的收获。”  
即便街道上空无一人，工藤还是遵循着交通规则，在红灯前踩下了刹车。他得空侧头问：“你好像很不舒服的样子，需要带你去医院吗？”  
黑羽别扭地把头埋进阴影里，这话让他怎么接？实情他说的出口吗？  
他闷闷地说：“不用了，你把我随便放在哪家旅店就好。”  
“呵，行吧。”绿灯亮起，工藤重新踩了油门。  
黑羽一路上都在忍耐，头脑昏沉，已经不能思考，甚至不知身在何处，全身的细胞都被火焰灼烧着，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着动物所有的伊始的欲望。他甚至不知道工藤何时把车又停了下来，也不知道对方把他带去了哪里，哪怕现在工藤把车开到了警视厅，他现在也没有任何反抗的能力。  
一切皆听凭对方。  
工藤解开自己的安全带，看向副驾驶的人，他似乎已经睡着了，但是粗重的呼吸和绯红的脸颊都透露出主人身体的不适。是在发烧吗？工藤试着推了推他，入手的衣料抵挡不住他皮肤的滚烫。  
工藤的触摸让黑羽身上的火焰消退了一些，他舒服地轻哼着。这一声让工藤僵硬在原地，他反应过来，应该是那个强奸犯对他做了什么，而能做了什么他心里也再清楚不过了。  
“基德？”  
但是却并没有引起那人的反应，就像工藤喊的是另一个人的名字。  
无奈之下，工藤只有把人从车里抱了出来，令他没想到的是，那人在他怀里就开始不安分，不断扭动着身体，两个年轻气盛的身体在一个人主动一个人被动的情况下相互摩擦着。火焰从一个人的身体里，逐渐蔓延到另一个人的身上。  
“真是……不安分。”工藤低头看着已经失去意识的人，低声说，然后对着他的唇吻了上去，这一吻就忍不住想要更多，止不住的，想要掠夺他的每一寸空间，每一缕空气。直到那人从声带中挤出难耐的嘤咛。  
工藤抱着黑羽走进了自己的家门，开了灯才发现他身上灰扑扑的，直接带着他进了浴室。就连帮对方脱衣服的时候，衣料摩擦肌肤，对方都会不自觉地发出声声低吟，甜腻婉转，在他的心上纵火。  
“你知不知道，故意纵火是要判刑的。”工藤无奈地笑道。  
对方也不知有没有听没听进他的话，无意识地摩蹭着他的身体，口中因为身体难耐而发出浅浅的呜咽。  
工藤扶着对方的身体，打开了花洒，淅淅沥沥的水珠从头顶喷洒而下，打湿了对方和他截然不同的乱发，此时倒是服帖地趴在头顶上，如同主人服帖地趴在他的怀里。  
黑羽的身上落满了水珠，他微微睁开了眼，露出失神的眸，涣散的眼神看向旁边的工藤，他伸出自己的手臂，攀在对方身上，凑在他耳边说：“求你，给我。”  
工藤的瞳孔皱缩，他托起对方的下巴，让他和自己对视，问：“你知道我是谁吗？”  
黑羽沉默片刻，勾起一抹自信的笑意，这一抹笑提醒着工藤，眼前的这人是月下的魔术师、令和年的鲁邦、国际大盗1412号。  
“你是……名侦探，工藤新一。”  
工藤从没觉得自己的名字自这人嘴里说来是这般的娓娓动听，惹得他不禁情动。  
他低头吻着黑羽的唇，辗转厮磨，拉出细长的银丝。身上的衣服湿了，便就此脱去，他草草地将两人冲洗干净，就将黑羽轻柔地放在了床上。  
他垂首，跪在他腿间，唇齿间吞吐着对方的欲望，舌尖灵活地挠着对方的冠状沟，勾起对方放肆的吟哦。黑羽任凭本能控制他的身体，双手按在了工藤的头上，企图得到更多的快乐。  
工藤吐出了对方释放出的快乐，坏心的让主人尝尝自己的味道，只是主人已经情迷欲乱，任凭他亲吻自己，最后被吻到瘫在床上，低声喘气。因为释放过一次，黑羽稍稍找回了一些理智，他看着自己躺着的床榻，陌生的花纹和味道，却并没有让他心慌，他闭上眼，沉浸在这种陌生中，火焰再次卷土重来，理智又被欲望死死压制在身体深处。  
工藤伸手探进那未有人至的密洞，手指按压摩挲着，身下的人忽然一阵颤栗。从未体验过这般快乐的黑羽舒服地直哼哼，这声音对于工藤而言比世间任何情药都来得浓烈，他的眸色加深，将那人翻了个个，让他趴在自己的腿上，工藤高高地扬起手掌，重重地落在他富有弹性的臀部。  
留下一个红色的五指印记，随后又是接连落下好几个巴掌，原本白皙的皮肤顿时红了一片，黑羽委屈地发出了哭腔，不安地在他身上扭动着。工藤从衣柜里挑出一根领带将对方的双手紧紧绑缚在身前，然后将自己的欲望对准那小小的穴口，慢慢向里面挺进。  
紧致、温暖的穴道安抚着工藤的血脉偾张，他舒服地长叹了一声，然后开始了动作，随着工藤的大张大合的激烈，黑羽的头不时碰撞着床板，引起一阵阵的眩晕。无与伦比的极乐让他感觉自己的身体轻飘飘的，飘荡在空中。  
他在黑夜里尽情声喊，在欲望里沉沦。

当黑羽终于重新找回理智的时候，天已经大亮了。浑身上下没一处是不酸痛的，他想起昨夜的荒唐，脸上又泛起了红晕，半是羞的半是气的。他挣扎想起身离开，但苦于腰软腿软，无力地躺回原处。身上的感觉倒还是清爽，显然罪魁祸首已经帮他清理过了。  
黑羽将手横在眼前，这都是个什么事啊……  
房间门被人打开了，主人端着一杯水走了进来：“先喝点水，再吃点东西吧。”  
“滚……”黑羽刚发出音节，就闭上了嘴，嘶哑的声音根本不像他自己的，可确确实实是自己发出的。  
工藤无奈地说：“昨晚，咳，你喊的太……”飞来的枕头打断了他剩下的话语。  
“我会负责的，你先好好休息。”工藤把水放在床头，然后红着脸出去了。  
黑羽丧气地躺在床上，把自己的脸埋进被单中，熟悉而陌生的香味引得他脸色绯红。


End file.
